


Dreamscapes (No Memory of the Sky Remix)

by IreneADonovan



Series: Remixes 2017 [5]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Erik, Canon Disabled Character, Charles in a Wheelchair, Dream Sex, Dreams, Dreamscapes, M/M, Post-XMFC, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan
Summary: Charles comes to Erik in his dreams...





	Dreamscapes (No Memory of the Sky Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pearl_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_o/gifts).
  * Inspired by [No Memory of the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/696793) by [pearl_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_o/pseuds/pearl_o). 
  * In response to a prompt by [pearl_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_o/pseuds/pearl_o) in the [xmen_remix_madness2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2017) collection. 



Erik stood beside a car on a lonely highway, hands on the trunk lid, jeans around his knees, Charles Xavier's cock slamming into him with no gentleness, just savage need.

And it was good, maybe the best sex he'd ever had in his life. But he'd known the sex would be fantastic -- Charles did nothing by half-measures.

The metal of the car's rear quarter-panel was warm against his cock, and the friction as Charles pounded into him ensured he would not last long on this sunny September afternoon.

Charles' name came to his lips as he teetered on the brink, but Charles clamped a hand over his mouth. “Don't say a word.”

A few more powerful thrusts and Erik came, Charles' hand still silencing him. As his body convulsed, he wrung Charles' own orgasm from him.

Erik awoke alone on a broken-down mattress in a narrow bed, alone and sticky with come.

*****

Erik was at the CIA, in an empty office. No, not empty. Charles was there.

Erik lay splayed over the desk, pants around his ankles, Charles' hand over his mouth, Charles' cock in his ass. There was something familiar about this, though he wasn't sure what, and as Charles beat a tattoo on his prostate, he ceased to be capable of rational thought.

He awoke alone. Again

*****

The pattern repeated over the next nights. Different scenes, but always with Charles fucking his brains out while demanding he not say a word.

This had long been a subject of his fantasies, of his dreams, but never with such stunning regularity. Or such stunning variety. No, something was up, and he suspected Charles was at the heart of it.

That night he was ready. He stayed awake, and he waited.

He felt Charles enter his mind. _Didn't anyone ever tell you to knock before entering?_

Charles startled, but he recovered with aplomb. His image appeared in Erik's mind, clad casually in jeans and a white button-down. _Hello, Erik._

_What are you doing here?_

_I couldn't stay away._

_Then why did you wait four months?_

Charles response dripped with icy fury. _I was on some rather heavy-duty painkillers that interfered with my telepathy._

_Painkillers?_

_Yes. You shot me, remember?_

Erik couldn't forget. He still carried the bullet in his pocket. _Then why didn't you come in person once you were able? I wouldn't have turned you away._

Charles still looked angry, but the anger was now overlaid with sadness and regret. _I very much doubt you would want me as I am now._

_I could never not want you._

Charles laughed, sharp and bitter. _Really? Let me show you how I look now._ Charles' image shifted and blurred, his features growing gaunt, his skin turning translucent, his compact frame settling into a wheelchair.

_Charles?_

_You shot me in the spine, Erik. What did you think was going to happen?_

It was a long moment before Erik could speak. _Why didn't you tell me?_

_I didn't think you'd care._

_Then the dreams--_

_Were an attempt to reclaim one of the things you'd taken from me. I thought you owed me that much._

_Did the dreams help?_

_Yes, after a fashion. Dreams can never be more than a pale copy of reality._

_Then we'll just have to make them real._

Charles' blue eyes went wide. _What?_

_Get some sleep, Charles. I'll be there tomorrow._

Erik slipped easily into a deep, dreamless sleep. Why, after all, would he dream when his greatest dream would be waiting when he awoke.


End file.
